Love Trouble
by Fanfic Wolf
Summary: A new camper arrives. He seems normal. But when a romance hatches between him and a certain daughter of Zues, a certain son of hades gets jealeus. PERCABETH! 3 OCs so far. charecters may be a little OOC. Takes place 1 year after TLO
1. Arriving

**A/N: The Lost Hero does not happen in this**

**Disclaimer: I do **_**not**_** own PJO**

Tom P.O.V.

Finally, it was the last day of school. Hopefully nothing would happen, because something always happened.

" Bye dad!" I called out the door as I left for school.

School was almost over. I was almost there, I could make it, yet, I thought that at my elementary graduation when three of my teachers turned into monsters. Right, but hopefully this would be different. What is with all the monsters anyways? Of course I couldn't tell anyone without being chucked in a crazy room I couldn't even tell my best friend, Bob, he's like the only person at school who isn't mean to me, sure he has a funny laugh and he walks funny but he's a nice guy. The bell rung. School was over! Freedom! As I headed for the door, I heard screaming. Of course. Why couldn't I ever last two years at the same school?

Just then this really big and hairy guy came and said, " You must die Theseus-" he was cut off by the fire extinguisher I threw at his head.

"Nice one Tom!" a voice said behind me. I looked behind me it was Bob, and he had no pants on, holy cow or I guess I should say holy goat, my best friend was half goat.

"You're a were-goat!" I exclaimed.

"The proper word is a satyr," he corrected.

"Whatever let's just get out of here!"

So we ran Bob shot past my house "Where are you going?" I demanded.

"_We _are going to camp half-blood," he said.

"What do you mean _we_, and what is camp half-blood" I asked.

"Camp half-blood is the only safe place for people like you, and you should be claimed soon"

"What do you mean claimed? I don't belong to any one!"

"Just follow me" Bob said as he half dragged me into a taxi.

Percy P.O.V.

I was on my way to camp half blood. I saw a taxi driving behind me, in it was a satyr and a demigod. The demigod was struggling to get away from the satyr. I was almost at camp half blood.

Anabeth P.O.V.

I was at the top of half-blood hill, waiting for Percy. Then I saw him with another half-blood and a satyr. A new arrival no doubt, I mean the half-blood not the satyr. "Percy!" I called.

"Anabeth!" Percy called.

"Percy!"

"Anabeth!"

"Percy!"

"Anabeth!"

"Percy!"

"Anabeth!"

"Bob!" the satyr called.

We both looked at him like, _'what the heck'._

"WHAT'S GOING ON!" screamed the half blood. He was very loud, maybe he was a child of Ares.

Tom P.O.V.

Finally I got someone to explain everything. So I was at the campfire sitting with Percy and Anabeth. I still hadn't been claimed yet, but it was okay. Everyone was singing when all of a sudden everyone stopped and looked at me. So I looked up and saw the symbol of the Greek goddess…

**A/N: Yay cliffhangers!**


	2. What now?

**A/N: I will start with a recap**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO D: unless I make French french-fries out of the potato of destiny and fed half to Rick Riordan and half to myself :D**

I looked up and saw the symbol of the Greek goddess… Athena. Why was everyone staring at me? After a while everyone went back to singing.

When everyone started to leave I was confused.

I felt a tug on my shirt, I looked over my shoulder and saw Annabeth, "Come on" she said, " You're a child of Athena, you go to the Athena cabin".

"Oh ok, I followed her to the Athena cabin. When we arrived, I felt right at home, "Where do I sleep?" I asked.

"Over there" she pointed to a empty bed.

I walked over to the bed and collapsed on it. I pulled out a book and read myself to sleep.

Thalia P.O.V.

"Thank you, lady Artemis" I said.

"You're welcome. But remember no boys" she replied.

"Not even as friends?" I asked.

"Fine, but no more than friends" she warned.

"Okay" I picked up my bags and headed to camp half-blood.

When I arrived at camp I was greeted by Annabeth "Thalia!" she cried when she saw me then she gave me a big hug.

"Hello Thalia" Percy said and we shook hands.

I noticed somebody else with them, a _boy._ " Who is he?" I asked.

"This is Tom, he's my half brother" Annabeth explained.

"Hello nice to meet you. Annabeth has told me a lot about you" he held out his hand, I shook it.

"Hello Tom" I said.

"Hey Thalia, how have you been?" asked Annabeth.

"I've been good" so we started to talk and walk away from the _boys._

Tom P.O.V.

Percy and I watched the girls walk away. "What do you want to do?" I asked.

"I know we'll play truth or dare!" Percy exclaimed.

"Good idea! Let's find people to play with."

"Okay! Let's go!"

So we went to find people.

Lily (OC) P.O.V.

The new kid walked by with some other boy. I ran over to them, "Hi! I'm Lily" I said.

"Hi Lily" said Tom, "were gonna play truth or dare? Do you want to play with us? He

asked me.

" Okay sure!" I said.

"Great let's find more people to play with" said Percy.

So when we were all gathered there was me, Tom, Percy, Annabeth, Thalia and some boy

,Nico I think was his name, I didn't see him around often.

"Me first!" said Percy.

"Okay" said Annabeth.

"Okay Tom truth or dare?"

"Hmm…..

**A/N: Review please you know you want to press the button**

**V**


	3. Truth or Dare and a Quest

**A/N: I just couldn't resist a truth or dare chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing… except Tom…. And Bob…. And Lily. I guess I own quite a bit of stuff.**

TOM P.O.V.

"Dare" I said.

"BUM BUM BUMMM!" evreyone turned to Nico, "Sorry" he said.

"Anyways," said Percy "I dare you to... do the kockey pokey"

"Uh…" I said "I don't know about that…"

"Why are you chicken?" he challenged.

Bob walked in. "Can I play?" he asked.

"Sure" I replied.

Percy cleared his throat.

"Right…" I stood up.

Nico P.O.V.

This was just to funny!

"Okay," he said when he was finished "My turn, Nico," my eyes widened "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth" I said.

"Do you like anyone?" he asked.

"No" I said.

"Well, that was pointless" said Bob.

"Alright truth or dare" I asked Lily.

"Truth" she said.

"Same thing I was asked" I said.

"Yes" she said.

"Who?" I asked.

"The question was _do_ I like anyone, not _who_ do I like" she said. "It's my turn now" she said gleefuly.

She turned to Annabeth "Tru-"

"Dare" said Annabeth.

"I dare you to make out with this pillow" she tossed Annabeth a pillow.

Annabeth did it.

"Bob truth or dare" she asked.

He answerd we played for a while we were having a blast. But we had to go to bed.

After breakfast I was heading down to my cabin when I bumped into Thalia.

"Watch where you're going" she snapped.

What did I ever do to her? I walked to my cabin, grabbed a book and dropped on my bed.

"Tom the Oracle just gave a prophecy come on" Jim (one of my half brothers) said to me.

When we got there every one was gathered.

"So basically a child of Athena will go with two children of the big three on a quest to stop something awful from rising from tartus." Chiron explained.

"Who's the child of Athena?" someone asked.

"Anabeth should lead the quest!" Percy shouted.

"I would agree with you Percy" Chiron said, "But Anabeth is sick"

"I think Tom should lead," said Jim.

"Does anyone second this nomination?" Chiron asked. Lily raised her hand along with a dozen other campers. "Alright then, Tom shall lead the quest"

"Um... there are _three_ children of the big three witch do I bring?" I asked. Though I didn't want to bring Nico, not after is little… uh _argument _last night.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_I was walking when I fell over some feet, and they weren't mine._

"_Oops" said Nico, "_Sorry_"_

_I threw a rock at him "Oops" I said, "_Sorry_"_

_He swung at me. And contacted. I threw my dagger at him. He dogged and stabbed his sword into the ground and raised skeletons. After I took apart all the skeletons and got rid of quite a bit of his flesh we glared at each other and walked away._

_**END OF FLASHBACK**_

"Well it would be your choice since you are the leader of this quest" Chiron said.

"I pick Percy and… Thalia" I said. Thalia glared at me so evilly I almost fell over.

"You three will set off right before the camp fire," Chiron said.

"Why'd you pick Thalia?" Percy hissed at me after Lunch.

"Because if I picked Nico, one of us would have killed the other.

"Fair enough" Percy said. "You better start packing"

"Right" I said.

**A/N: Hooray! One of my longest chappies! **

**P.S: how do you type this? I did it on accident and have no idea how **


	4. Srry short chap  contest

**A/N: Check out my poll (please)**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own PJO. :"(**

Percy P.O.V.

I had just finished packing my bags for the quest. I walked out and was greeted by Tom.

"Hi Percy" he said.

I replied "Hi Tom".

Thalia P.O.V.

Artimes was going to be _sooo _mad. I had to go on a quest with _two __**boys.**_ I couldn't believe this. I had to though.

**This chapter is really short because I'm running low on ideas. I need help!**

CONTEST!

You need to write a Percabeth story with no other couples mentioned but not CHEESY.

RULES

Has to be K+ or K.

In the summary, you have to say **FW's Percabeth challenge. **

Must be a Humor/Romance.

That's about it! Contest ends Jan 1st.

**A/N: I also need ideas for this story.**


End file.
